Chances
by a-halfblood-with-attitude
Summary: Barry has just woken up from a nine month coma when he runs to Starling city to ask our favourite emerald archer for help on how to become a better hero. Olicity!
1. I Screwed Up

Chances

''My dream has always been to do more - to help others in need and save people from death. Being able to stop crime and bring around a safer world.

But when I finally got the chance to do just that I screw up! I wanted to help but instead I made a bigger mess.'' explained the speedster.

It was from that fateful night after back from visiting Oliver that the particle accelerator exploded into the air and the dark matter lightning bolt struck me. It reminded me when my mother was killed and my father was sent to prison when from then on I believed in the impossible. From then my dream was clear to me – to stop families from being torn apart – whether that was rescuing people from burning buildings or saving people from being shot. That night I felt the lightning strike hard: pain flooding through my body before going unconscious. I was in a coma for nine months before waking up in S.T.A.R labs.

Later on I realised I had super-speed and I knew I could fulfil my dream.

Then when I try to stop someone stealing money from the bank after creating a storm inside I got my ass handed to me! It was just great!

''Oliver. I need your help!'' Barry told the vigilante opposite him, ''I want to be like you!''

All Oliver did was grin back at the speedster. ''Well let's get started,'' he said.

* * *

Authors Note - So I hope you enjoyed this kind of speech based on the flash season 1 episode 1. Its my first story so I appreciate reviews! Please coment suggestions that I could use for future chapters.

~superheros17


	2. Arrow Cave

Chances – Chapter 2

Barry stepped out into the light of the Arrow Cave. On the ceiling big lights covered the space illuminating everything inside. In the centre on a raised platform were a few desks that occupied computers and around the outside of the room were two glass cases that held Roy and Oliver's suits and weapons including their signature bows.

''Wow!'' exclaimed Barry, ''you really have improved the Arrow Cave in these last 9 months.''

''Barry!'' Felicity shouted and then ran up and hugged him.

''It's the Bunker!'' Oliver said even though he knew no one was listening.

"Cisco would love this!" said Barry.

"Who's Cisco?" Felicity asked.

"He's one of the people who work at S.T.A.R labs. He was their when I woke up," answered Barry.

Oliver was happy that Barry was awake – why wouldn't he be? The kid had saved his life and all Oliver had done was be mean. Then the first person Barry comes to when he wakes up is him. There was one problem though. It was the way Felicity, his Felicity, looked at Barry. It was also how Felicity and he were a bit awkward around each other. They wanted to be together but it never really worked. For him being the Arrow was a full time job, not overnight like a patrol. If he could distract Barry from Felicity he wouldn't have to worry about Barry stealing her from him. That gave Oliver an idea.

"Hey Barry! I know somewhere we can train, where I can teach you how to become a better hero!" Oliver told him.

"Ok, wait a second." Barry said before he turned into a blur that a second later was wearing a red suit. The sides of his head had the lightning shaped com set on which allowed him to hear things even if he was moving at speeds faster than sound. He also had the lightning bolt on his chest and boots that matched. Oliver and Felicity were stunned.

"What do you think?" he asked. Barry pulled down his cowl so they could see his face.

"Where did you get that suit?" they asked in sync.

"I'll show you sometime. Can we get going then Oliver?"

"Yeah sure. You can run alongside my motor cycle." Oliver stood up grabbed his bow and then was followed out by Barry.

"Bye," Felicity whispered.

I just hope Oliver doesn't actually shoot Barry with arrows, she thought.

Authors Note – That's chapter two of chances done! I think it's a bit longer than the first so yay! If you enjoyed this I'd love to hear what you think through the comments and if you have any suggestions for future chapters I'd love to hear them.

~superheros17


End file.
